


【雁主從】關於失道

by kuricc



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Kirin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuricc/pseuds/kuricc
Summary: “六太，你說‘失道’是什麼呢？”某天，延王如此問了他的麒麟
Relationships: Enki | Rokuta/Shouryuu
Kudos: 3





	【雁主從】關於失道

延王尚隆罕有地坐在政務室，翻看着各個官員呈上來的奏摺。他有些心不在焉，但光是他能在政務室待上半天，帷湍與成笙他們便要謝天謝地了。正好，延麒六太也在房間裏，不太過問政事的他，此時正斜臥在榻上打着瞌睡。

治世五百年，時間既漫長也過得很快。這對王與麒麟，大部分時間都是這樣消磨着太平盛世的時光。

放下一卷冊子，延王看着他的麒麟。他好像心血來潮想到了什麼，未加斟酌便開口說道：

“六太，你說‘失道’是什麼呢？”

聽見了呼喚，延麒睜開眼睛。他疑惑着延王怎麼會問這種問題，可是轉念一想，或許他的王只是對着一堆公務，悶得發慌。什麼是“失道”，延王不可能不知道那種事。那麼，是應該認真地回答他，還是像往日那般調侃他的吊兒郎當？

“怠慢公務、豪奢極侈、下達過於嚴厲的法令、揮兵侵略他國的土地，長久不在玉座之上，致使妖魔橫行，民不聊生……要說’失道‘的方式，要數也數不盡吧”

他故意用隨意的語氣，既不說教，也並非開玩笑。透亮機敏的眼睛悄悄盯着延王，似乎在探尋他發問的原因。

可是，延王沒有回話，也沒有什麼明顯的表情變化。他很狐疑，只看着王向他靜靜走近。然後縮起身子，自然而然地留出空位讓尚隆坐下。他們就那樣在榻上坐着，距離不遠也不近。

“六太，”

尚隆終於開口了，卻是和平時不同的，略帶低沉的聲音。六太觀察着他的表情，但又裝作毫不在意。

“怎麼？坐在這裏太無聊又想跑出去玩嗎？”

六太的聲音略略有些不高興，但這也只是他習慣了的語氣。

若是平時，尚隆會大大咧咧地回應他，說着一些討厭公務纏身的話，然後轉眼就逃到民間玩耍。可是今天，他的神情卻不太一樣。深棕色的眼睛凝視着六太，那銳利的目光像掃過全身般的，叫六太渾身發麻。

聲音哽在後頭，延麒看着他的王，有些說不出來由的緊張。

麒麟會臣服於王，有時是被震懾於那充沛威嚴的王之氣，就像泰麒與泰王，便是這樣的例子。但這時，六太感受到的，不是那種讓他不禁屈膝的恐懼，而是更加讓心頭發慌的，有些不知所措的感情。

無視了麒麟的驚懼，延王向着延麒靠近，然後傾身把他壓在自己的影子裏。

“王向麒麟出手的話，這樣又算是’失道‘嗎？”

他淡淡地開口問道，直視着六太的眼神水波不興。

高大的身影遮蔽了六太眼前的天日，他只能看着他的王，發不出聲音。四肢緊緊地縮着，身體在那深邃的目光中變得僵硬。心臟響亮地跳動着，在胸腔裏撞得有點痛，讓他不禁皺起了眉。麒麟本應為王、為國家貢獻一切，但此刻竟有種衝動想為尚隆、僅僅此一人交託所有。他震驚着心中潛藏的思緒，只好移開了迫不及待透露心跡的眼睛。

所幸尚隆也沒有繼續進逼，在凝視了許久之後，他抬起了身子。

“那麼簡單就把你嚇到了嗎？那麼不濟，你以前到底是怎麼收服使令的啊？”

他故意輕巧地說道，若無其事地從榻上站起。

“要你管哦！”

重新獲得的距離讓六太鬆了口氣，他大聲吼着，不忿地遮掩着瀕臨傾瀉的心。

“哈哈哈，我們家的麒麟果然太不讓人放心了，你可別哪天又被誰抓了去啊”

“才不會啦！”

知道尚隆其實放了自己一馬，但六太的心裏只有莫名的生氣。趁着尚隆伸懶腰的空檔，他跳下了木榻，便徑直向着宮門走去。

“懶得和你扯胡話，我去找景麒玩了”

丟下一句話，他頭也不回。

抬頭看着那縱身入雲的輕靈身影，尚隆搖了搖頭：

“下次可不會讓你這麼逃掉了”


End file.
